Gearing Up
by elfling14
Summary: Would you believe me if I told you that I’m only here because I didn’t want to be late to our first match?” A one-shot detailing the unusual circumstances that occur to the Mauraders before the Gryffindor-Slytherin match.


**Gearing Up**

_**Disclaimer: I ownth not Harry Potter because I be-ist not JKR.**_

"Today is a good day for Quidditch!" Peter said excitedly, looking at the blue sky outside the window.

James laughed and walked over to the window. "Wormtail, _everyday_ is a good day for Quidditch!" James put his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Every day is also a good day for beating Slytherins!"

"Which, of course, you can do while wearing only pajamas pants?" Remus asked smiling as he looked up from his Charms book. "You need to change into your robes, Captain." Shooting Remus a dirty look, then a smile, James moved away from Peter to put on real clothes.

As he struggled to pull his Quidditch robes over his head, James said, "It's just as well that I get dressed, Moony. Lily wouldn't like me showing off the guns to all the other girls. They'd get too jealous." His head popped through the top of his robes, displaying a roguish grin.

"Lily's going to your head, mate," Remus said shaking his head. "You're finally with her and yet you still manage to go on about the rest of the world's female population being hot for you."

"Not _all_ of them. I have a hard time seeing myself as McGonagall's type," James joked, causing both Remus and Peter to snort. "And besides, Lily knows I don't mean it." James turned his back to the room grab some protective gear out of his trunk. "Oi, Peter? Wake Sirius up, will you? I think the professor over there was too worried about my lack of uniform to wake him up."

"Har-de-har-har," Remus said sarcastically, never looking up from his text.

"Sure!" Peter cheeped. He bounced across the room to Sirius' four-poster bed. "Good morning, Padfoot!" he exclaimed, pulling aside the curtains that blocked Sirius from view.

"Ahh!!" Boom!

James whirled around and Remus looked up from his book to see that Peter had moved back from the bed and landed flat on his back. James let out a bark of laughter as Remus went to assist their fallen comrade.

"G-g-girl!" stuttered Peter, obviously shaken. He pointed to Sirius' bed. "Girl!!" The other two looked at Sirius for the time.

Peter was right- Sirius was laying there cuddled up with a dark-haired girl that the boys recognized to be none other than Marlene McKinnon, the best flyer on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

James got that impish gleam in his eye that appeared whenever he felt particularly puckish. He picked up his wand and crept over to kneel by the bed.

"What are y—"James stopped Remus by making a shushing noise. He pointed his wand at his throat as he whispered, "Sonorous!"

"GOOD MORNING, QUIDDITCH FANS!"

"Ahhhh!!!!" Sirius and Marlene shrieked. Sirius sat up quickly as Marlene scrambled to make sure the sheets were still covering her.

"What's going on?" Sirius said angrily as his three best friends stood grinning over them. Marlene was glassy-eyed, looking startled.

"Rise and shine, pumpkin!" James said, grinning at the girl. Marlene, who had regained her composure, smiled back sheepishly.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm only here because I didn't want to be late to our first match?" Marlene asked.

Sirius reached out, grabbed Marlene, and pulled her onto his lap. "I bet!" he asserted sarcastically, kissing her on the cheek. Marlene cuddled into him.

"Care to try again?" Remus inquired, trying not to laugh.

Marlene smiled sweetly and responded with, "How about that I'm here to make sure Sirius wasn't late?" She batted her eyelashes with a practiced innocence.

"You weren't doing a very good job," accused Peter, who had finally gotten over his shock.

Sirius smirked. "I think she's doing an excellent job. I'm awake, aren't I?" He poked Marlene, releasing a giggle. "Thanks, kitten!" He starts nuzzling her neck.

"Sirius!" Marlene squealed, pushing him away and crawling out of bed. She stood up, revealing herself to be wearing a light grey camisole trimmed with black lace and matching shorts. James let out a wolf whistle. Marlene winked at him. Sirius stood up and hugged her from behind.

Eyeing Remus, Sirius said teasingly, "You want some of this action, Lupe?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Marlene smiled coyly, then reached out and pulled Remus to them. She kissed him on the cheek while Sirius reached around Marlene to pinch his friend's ass.

Remus blushed and moved away. Marlene started to pout as Sirius declared, "You're no fun!" with a huge grin.

"You two are incorrigible," sighed Moony.

"Ah, but at least we're cute," Marlene purred. "And fun!" added Sirius with a wink. James and Peter were trying to hold in laughter, but were failing misery.

James clapped his prudish friend on the shoulder and looked over at the couple. "Well, you two need to get dressed. Like Remus told me earlier, we can't beat Quidditch in pajamas."

"Well, Marly could!" squeaked Peter, earning a smile from Marlene, a scowl from Sirius, and laughs from the others.

With an exaggerated sigh, Sirius let go of Marlene in favor of rooting through his trunk to find his Beater's robes. "You should go get ready too, kitten." Marlene, rather than going to the door, went back to the bed and reached under Sirius' pillow. She pulled out her wand and smiled at it.

James looked confused. "So… you're wearing your wand?" Marlene flirtatiously poked him in the ribs.

"Don't be thick, Captain." With a flourish, she waved her wand above her head. Her pajamas started transforming into Quidditch robes. The now-maroon camisole grew sleeves and lengthened down to her waist. Her shorts turned gold, tightened to her legs, and writhed downwards, tucking themselves into a conjured pair of brown, elf-like boots. With another swish of her cherry wood wand, her hair French-braided itself into two pigtails tied off with thin maroon and gold ribbons. She walked over to look into a small mirror hanging near James' bed. She nodded satisfactorily, and then practiced a smile. Cocking her head to the side, she then waved her wand once more. Light make-up brightened her face.

Turning back around, she saw that Sirius was still searching for his robes. Marlene was about to sigh until she heard James snickering under his breath. Catching his eye, she gave him a questioning look. James mouthed, "Kneazle," nodding towards Peter's bed. Remus and Peter also saw the exchange. The three of them peered at Peter's bed. Sitting on Peter's pillow was a small, stuffed kneazle wearing miniature Quidditch robes. Remus put his face in his hand, obviously hiding a smile, Marlene clandestinely gave James a high-five, and Peter's face fell.

"Mr. Kibbles!! How'd you find out about him?!" Peter cried, launching himself at his bed to grab his beastie. Sirius turned and saw his friend protectively cuddling the cat-like creature in his arms.

"Remus?" Sirius asked in an exasperated voice, while James and Marlene roared with laughter. Remus, taking pity on his friend, waved his wand. The Quidditch robes disappeared from Mr. Kibbles and reappeared human-size on Sirius.

Getting a hold of himself, James spoke up. "May I suggest we head to the Great Hall and get some breakfast before the match?"

Remus put an understanding hand on Peter's shoulder and smiled comfortingly. "No one else is going to mess with Mr. Kibbles, Wormtail." He pulled the stuffed animal from his friend and set in on the bed. "Let's go." He led Peter out of the room, but not before Peter shot one last dirty look at James, who just grinned and followed.

Sirius grabbed Marlene and pulled her to him, locking his hands behind her waist. "Can I have a kiss for good luck, kitten?" he inquired. Marlene gave him a smoldering look and put her hands behind his neck.

"Only if I can have one too," she sultrily whispered. She stood on tip-toe and pulled him down to her, giving him a passionate kiss. Just as one of Sirius' hands was about to move to Marlene's ass, James walks back in.

"Hey! Let's go!" The two sprang apart, smiling guiltily. James shook his head in what seemed to be a good imitation of Remus. Before they knew what was happening, James swiftly crossed the room, bent and grabbed Marlene by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute. We have a match to win! You ready, Marly?"

Giggling, Marlene replied, "Can I walk by myself?"

Sirius hit her butt, making her release a girly "Eep!" "I like the view!" and he growled suggestively. "Now let's go kick some Slytherin ass!!" With a giant, "WHOOP!" Sirius bounded out of the room, followed by James, still carrying Marlene, both chanted, "GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

A/N- Review if it strikes your fancy.


End file.
